When She Came
by zerocool1
Summary: Literariti: Jess's Sister comes to town, their mom sent her away, didn't care where, she and dean become friends, Jess hates it. Jess/Rory and Cara/Dean
1. Proulouge

Prologue 

It all started a few months ago, when you came into town. I had no idea that you could change everything. I have my life in order, a wonderful and loving boyfriend, who I did love. I never missed a day of school. All that changed. You challenged me and made me want more. I started to question a lot. My relationship, life. I told myself that what I was feeling was intrigue and wonder. I never thought it could be more. I had to convince my mother, Luke, Dean, and the entire town that I just wanted yo as a friend. I had the worst time convincing myself. Then you moved away, back to New York. But that was all my fault and I felt so horrible. So I did the stupidest thing I could have. I went after you. I told you I just wanted you to say good bye, but the truth is I wanted to see you and I missed you. You came back the just before summer. I remember, because it was the day I ruined the lie I had and showed what I denied. I kissed you at Sookie's wedding. I, right then, knew I wanted you. I had to ignore it, for everyone's sake. The night of the Stars Hallow High dance I found out my true feelings and decided to hid them. 

Remembering 

I can still remember suddenly feeling a presence in the hallway, I flipped my hair back up, shaking it out of my face. I thought you were Dean coming to pick me up. 

"Good, now that you're here you......" I said as I turned around. 

I was shocked, when it turned out not to be Dean. Your eyes burned into me, I felt so self couscous. You looked so uncomfortable as you ran one hand through your dark messy hair. You looked so good standing there looking at me. I was having trouble with the necklace I wanted to wear and I asked you to help me put it on. 

"Oh, since you're here can you help me clasp this? Unless, it's too tiny for your fingers, cause it was pretty tricky...." I began, but stopped blabbering instantly when you approached me quietly. 

I could feel you get closer to me. I knew right then that asking you for help had been a horrible idea. A million tiny chills went all over when I felt you fingers lightly run over my neck as you grabbed the clasp. I could feel the heat of your breath as you worked and I could not move. I could not help watching you in silence. You looked so serious and worried that it had to be perfect. All that could have made it better was for you to have closed the gap between your lips and my skin. God, what was I thinking. As I watched you being so careful I never realized how delicate you truly are. I kept watching you, as you stepped closer I saw your head bend down, I thought that this might be it. Your fingers slipped from the necklace all over my neck and shoulders. I did finally step away. I turned to you, remember? And I wanted you to say something, anything but the doorbell rang and that was the end of that. And Now... 

I got dumped in front of the entire town, by the one person I knew loved me. Now all I can do is sit here on the bridge you took me too the day you bought my basket. I know you are coming, I can hear you but if I look up you will see me crying. I do not want that. You break the unbearable silence. 

Jess: Deans a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody. The guys a total jerk. 

Rory: No, he's not. He was right. Everything he said, all those things about you and me, all those things about, me lying to him, about me messing with his head. He was right. (looks at Jess) Wasn't he? ( Jess just stands there) Fine! He was right about me, then. Now, go away. 

Jess: He was right, about, all of it. 

Rory: So, what now? 

Jess: Are you definitely broken up with Dean? 

Rory: Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean. 

Jess: Okay. I have go take care of something now. 

When you left I just sat there and cried. 


	2. Togehter

Chapter 1 

(The day after the dance marathon) 

(both Gilmore girls are sitting in the diner in so much pain they cannot move) 

Loreila: Hey Luke! Get you butt moving we need coffee. 

Luke: I'm not listening to you. (he says ignoring the sad puppy look on Loreila's face.) Rory will you go see what is keeping Jess. 

Rory nods, she figures anything to get away from her mother for a bit. She is not sure whether or not to just enter the apartment but figure why not Luke told me to go on in. She looks around and find Jess with his back to her looking in the fridge. 

Rory: Hey, Dodger. 

Jess (without turning around, smirks): Hey Ror, long time no see. 

Rory (feeling a bit uncomfortable): yeah -um Luke sent me up here to find you. 

Jess (turning around) Well here I am. 

Jess cannot stop thinking how gorgeous she is. He just wants to hold her and feel her near. Both begin to wonder what they should do next. 

Jess: Can I get you something? 

Rory: No I'm fine, thanks. 

Jess: You want a soda? (He looks back at the fridge) 

Rory: No, I'm fine. 

Jess: Okay. Sure you don't want a soda? 

Rory: Yeah, I'm sure. 

Jess: Please let me get you a soda. I gotta do something other than stand here like a moron. 

Rory: Take comfort in the fact that you are not doing it alone. 

Jess: Okay, lets just regroup here. 

Rory: Yeah, regroup. 

Jess: First of all, we should try to get within, say a foot, of each other. 

Rory: Okay. (they both move in toward each other) I think that's about a foot. 

Jess: Huh, that school of yours is really paying off. 

Rory: So, now what? 

Jess: Now, we should 

Rory: Well, I think we either need to get a little closer, or need to warm up. 

(He takes her hand and entwines her fingers with his) 

Jess: (whispers) Hi. 

Rory:(shyly): Hi. 

They stand there for a minute and just look at each other. Their gazes go from their eyes to their lips and back to their eyes. Jess leans in and Rory leans to meet him. Just as they are about to finally kiss for the second time, Luke walks in. They both fly apart. 

Rory: Thanks Jess for the soda and (looking around) the book. ( she runs down the stairs and out to the bus stop) 

Luke is about to say something when Jess say he's got school and leaves. 

(While Rory and Jess were upstairs) 

Loreila: Come on Luke I need my coffee. 

Luke: You need it like you need a hole in the head. 

Loreila: Please Lukey (pouting) Besides I already have one of those. 

Luke: Only if you promise never to call me Lukey again. 

Loreila (Shrugs) Fine if you insist, Oh great one. (grinning) 

Luke looks at her like she is insane and pours the coffee. 

Loreila: What are the kids doing up there? 

Luke: I'll go and see hang on. 

He leaves to go find the kids. He is not gone long and Rory comes rushing down the stairs and out of the diner, before Loreila can do anything Jess is out just as fast. Followed by Luke. 

Lor: What the? 

Luke: I don't have a clue. Arg, ill talk to them later. Your gonna be late. (with that she leaves.) 


	3. The Sister

Chapter 2 (The Sister) 

Jess was cleaning the counter in the diner. The door opened and he figured it was Rory, she said she was going to meet him there that morning. He did not have to look up, but he smiled. 

Jess: Lemme guess...hamburger, fries, and a nice warm coffee. Rite? 

Cara: Aww. You remember. How thoughtful. 

Jess's head shot up when he heard the voice, but it couldn't be, she was in New York, Wasnt she? Jess just stared at this tall, beautiful, green eyed brunette, he knew it could only be one person and said: Cara? 

Cara smiled this huge smile: Hey Jess how are you? 

Jess: What are you doing here? (God how he had missed her. He was so glad to see her.) 

Cara: Long story. So do I get a hug or what? 

As they hugged Rory walked by. She looked in the diner window and saw Jess hugging some girl. She thought about going in but decided to give him sometime. She figured that if he was so happy to see that person, they must be from NY. 

Jess: Angel, I missed you so much, but what are you doing here? 

Cara: Well, you know Liz. 

Jess: Don't remind me. (he chuckled) 

Cara (laughing): Yeah well since you and I are so different. 

Jess: we aren't, 

Cara: How are you? Anything new? Got a girlfriend or anything? 

Jess (giving her a stern look): get to the point. 

Cara: She and I had a fight kind of like your last one. And I told her how I did not choose to have her as a mother and she said 'yeah well I did not want to have you either.' Well I lost it and said I hated her and how you had been smart enough to leave already. Then she told me to get out. When I asked where she said she did not give a damn and said 'GO live with that brother of yours if you like him so much or go to LA, go be a star, I don't care, just get out.' So I grabbed some stuff and left. And Here I am. Jessup, do you think Luke will let me stay? 

Jess: Don't call me that. Probably and if not I think I know someone who will. (turns to the kitchen) Hey Uncle Luke, come here. 

Luke enters the diner from the kitchen. Without looking up he glares at Jess. 

Luke: What do you want Jess? And why are you not working. 

Jess: Because some one very important came in and I have to walk and talk with her. So I am leaving for the day. 

Luke: No you are not. Hey ror...(Then he looked up and saw it was not Rory.) Cara? Is that really you? 

Cara: Beaming: hey Uncle Luke. How are you? 

Luke: (He gives her a hug) oh Kiddo, I missed you so much. Wait what did you do? 

Cara: Cant I just come for a visit? 

Luke: Not being his sister. Spill. 

Cara: Liz kicked me out, so I came here. Can I stay? 

Luke: Yeah, as long as you want. Jess you know what this means? 

Jess: More slave labor? 

Cara: you wish. 

Luke: No. New bed room. Jess you can have the day off, hang with her and show her around. 

The two leave and Jess grabs her hand and takes her to the center of town, which happens to be the gazeebo. 

Jess: Ok well turn in a circle and you have seen the whole town. 

Cara: Then why do you stay here? 

Jess sees Rory coming up to them.: It has its perks. (he hugs her. Cara coughs) 

Cara: I'm still here, jessup. 

Jess: Don't call me that. (turning to Rory,) Ror, this is my sister Cara. Cara, Rory. 

Cara: Nice to meet you. Are you guys to... 

Jess: Cara, go get some good food, cuz you know Luke has none. 

Cara: I know when I'm not wanted. Later guys. 

She heads off to Dooses. She walks in and immediatly heads to the junk aisle. Dean watches this beautiful girl walk into the market. He has never seen her before. He notices she eats like someone else he knows and smiles. He watches her and notes that she does not move like she is from around here. He bets New York or Boston. 

Cara: Let me see. Mac N Cheese, a must have, chocolate, nessesity, coffee..no luke has that. Umm...chips, what else do I need. Ice cream, chunkey monkey and... 

Dean: Um can I help you? 

Cara: Hey, I think I have all I need. Oh wait..I need something for...I need marshmellow Ice cream. Do you have any? 

Dean: I think I can find some. Follow me. 

They walk toward the ice cream and Dean finds it for her. 

Dean: Here you go. Most people do not ask for that. (only one person in this town buys it infact) 

Cara: I also need Chuncky Monkey. (Smiling. God He's a cutie. I wonder where he is from, he doesnt have the whole Ward Cleaver look) 

Dean: Um.. Yeah. Here. I-uh- Can check you out. 

Cara: I think you are doing wonderfully already. 

Dean: (Blushing) I ment at the register. ( Cara just gives him an oh really look) No wait, I ment I can ring up your food. 

She follows him to the counter. She thinks how guys back home are never this shy. Its kinda nice. 

Cara: Whats your name? 

Dean: Dean.Um Foster Yours? 

Dean rings her up. 

Cara: Cara Mariano. Its nice to meet you Dean. (Dean knows that last name but cannot place it. after he is done ringing her up) I'll see you around. (She heads out of the store.) 

Dean runs after her. 

Dean: Hey Cara, 

Cara: Yeah. 

Dean: I was wondering, where are you from. I mean I havent seen you here before. 

Cara: New York. You? You dont hit me as the Pleasentville type. 

Dean: Chicago. 

Cara: Ah ha the windy city. I hear it is nice. 

Dean: yeah it is, listen Can I have, I mean can you eat, I...um. 

Cara: Why Mr Foster are you trying to aks me out? ( he blushes) Meet me at Lukes at 7, ok 

Dean Yeah, uh OK. 

Cara smiles and walkes to Lukes while Dean justs watches her. God she's hot. 

Rory and Jess: 

Rory and Jess are sitting on the bridge, their favorite spot. Jess is looking at a cigarette. He remembers Cara making him promise before he left to stop smoking for good. Rory never liked it either. Maybe he would stop for good, for both of them. 

Rory: Are you going to smoke that, or mind meld with it? 

Jess: Depends. 

Rory: On what? 

Jess: Whats gonna happen. 

Rory: When? 

Jess: Now. 

(they kiss) 

Rory: I'm glad you didn't smoke it. 

Jess: Oh yeah? 

Rory: Yeah. 

(they kiss again) 

Jess: Well, if nothing else ever happens between us, at least we know that part works. 

Rory: Nerd. 

Jess: is that the best you can do? 

Rory: So what is you sister doing here? 

Jess: and out of left feild we have rory. 

Rory: Jess, what is she doing here. 

Jess: Our mother kicked her out so she came here to me. 

Rory: Is luke gonna let you keep her? 

Jess: She is not a pet. Well she might be, but yeah she is gonna stay. 

Rory: Cool. 

Jess: Come here (he pulls her to him and they kiss) Lets get back to the diner. 

Rory: (giving him a look) Why? 

Jess: well you need coffee dont you? 

Rory: Your just want to see your sister. 

Jess smiles at her 

Rory gets up and gives him a hand: Lets go. 

They walk through the town. Every so often they stop and kiss or just stop to look at things. It takes them until almost 7 pm to get back to the diner. 

Mean while 

Cara: Hey Uncle Lukey need any help? 

Luke: Sure Cara. As much as you can give. 

Loreila sitting there is hurt. 

Loreila: Hey Luke why can she call you Lukey but you get mad when I do? 

Luke: Because she is my niece. 

Cara: Luke, I have to be done at 7 though, I kinda have a date. 

Luke: Ok, Kiddo. 

Lor: Luke, who is she? 

Luke: My niece Cara, didnt I jsut say that? 

Lor: Luke, I thought you only had one sister. 

Luke: She is Liz's daughter making her Jess's sister. Now drink your coffee. 

Lor: Ooh You want me to drink my coffee. Hey Cara, commer 

Cara: Yeah? You must stay, Luke has crossed over to the dark side. He gives coffee now. 

Cara(giggiling) You must be Loreila. Nice to meet you 

Lor: He's told you about me? Im honored. 

Cara: Oh yeah he and Jess, I even think he... 

Luke: CARA! Get ready for your date. GO. No more talking to Loreila. 

Cara walks off and sees Dean come in. They sit at a table in the corner. 

Cara: Hey let me get our food. Ill be right back. 

Dean: But you dont know what I want. 

Cara: Burger, fries, and a soda? 

Dean: Yeah 

Cara: I already got it covered. Sit tight. 

She comes back and they eat and talk. 

Loreila: Oh that can't be good. 

Luke: What? 

Lor: Look at her date. Thats gonna suck. 

Luke: Oh God. I gotta.. 

Lor: Let them be. But has Jess seen this yet? 

Jess and Rory walk in right as she said that. 

Jess: Have I seen what? 

Rory follows her mom's glance and sees Dean lean over to whisper something to Cara. 

Rory: Nothing, hun. Lets go up to your room and watch a movie. 

Jess turns to her and as he does sees Dean and Cara holding hands. He storms over to them. 

Jess: get off my sister! 

Dean: Huh? Im not on her, wait, Sister? 

Cara: Jess leave us alone, we were just having dinner. 

Jess: Not with him you were not. 

Dean: Sister? 

Jess: Oh your a real smart one. Pay attention bag boy. 

Cara: Jess stop insulting him, go back to your girlfriend, and leave us alone. 

Rory steps in. 

Rory: Jess lets go up stairs. 

Jess: not without my sister. (Jess wont leave so Cara gives in, angerly) 

Cara: Fine! Dean ill be back. (She gets up, towering over jess by only a few inches, looking pissed) Jess NOW! (she points and pushes him along.) GO! 

Dean: Rory? 

Rory holding her hands in surrender: I have no idea. 

Rory goes after Jess and Cara. 

Luke: Dean, Cara is Jess's sister. 

Loreila: Dean go home, and she'll call you. 

Upstairs. 

Cara slams the door wide open and storms in. Jess follows in the same fashion. Followed quietly by Rory. 

Downstaris: 

Luke: Well looks like im gonna need a new door. 

Lor: Oh it cant be that bad. 

Luke: You dont know her. You know how Jess gets when he is mad or something? 

Lor: Yeah, he hits walls and throws things. 

Luke: She breaks things and when she hits walls she leaves holes. 

Lor: are they that bad toghether? 

Luke: Her times two. Jess ends up just as bad. Niether have a real soft temper and they both want to protect the other. It is so infuriating. 

Lor: Who is older her or him. 

Luke: well her birthday is the day after his, but they are twins. Late at night or early in the morining I dunno which. 

They can both hear yelling. 

Taylor: What is all the racket, cant someone come in for a nice meal in silence? 

Lor: Not when Luke has a nephew and a niece living here. 

Taylor: No, he has a sister? 

Luke: GET OUT TAYLOR and say nothign about my family. 

Back up stairs: 

Jess and Cara: What the hell was that? Nothing. Stop that! 

Jess: You cannot go out with him. I wont allow it. 

Cara: You cannot tell me what to do. You arent my father. 

Jess: He left remember. 

Cara: So did you. I am fine. Dont parent me. 

Jess: I was kicked out just like you where. I dont want you near him. 

Cara: I am going near who ever I damn well please. You cant stop me. 

Jess: I am your older brother. 

Cara: OH my GOD 5 hole minutes. 

Jess: One day 

Cara: 11:56 and 12:01, good god Jess we are still twins. (rory mumbles twins, then understands the way Jess is acting.) SO back off. 

Rory: Guys, SHUT UP 

Jess: Look now you got her mad. 

Cara: Did not! 

Rory: Shut up both of you. Listen to me. 

The siblings sat quietly. Neither looking at the other. 

Ror: Ok, you both love each other. 

Jess: I am reconsidering... 

Cara: Not at this exact moment 

Ror: Shut up and listen. 

Both: Sorry 

Ror: Jess your trying to protect her. However, Cara is as strong if not stronger than you are. Besides she was kissing Dean. My ex who by the way is a good person. 

Cara: See. 

Rory: And You. He was looking out for you like a brother should. Dont get to mad at him. 

Cara: I like Dean. Hes nice to me. 

Jess: I dont trust him, 

Cara: You dont have to, I do. 

Cara walks out at that. Leaving Jess and Rory togehter. 

Jess: That went well.(turning to rory. He smiles.) 

Rory walks over to him and he puts out his arms for her. She comes closer, so close that when she breathes, she breathes his air. Their lips finally touch and his hands slid down to her waist pulling her close. She runs her hands through his hair and then to his neck.. He moves his mouth from hers to her neck.. He gentillay sucks on her neck. He knows he will leave a lasting mark but doesnt care. When they finally break apart she smiles. 

Rory (shyly) Hey 

Jess (with a smirk) Hey yourself. (after a moment of just starring at each other.) 

Rory: I have to go, I ll see you later. 

Jess: I got to go down to, Ill walk you. 

They walk down the stairs to the diner. 

Luke: What took you two so long?Cara came down ten minutes ago.(He looks at them and guesses.) I dont want to know. Jess get to work. 

Jess: Aie aie Captian.(as he mock salutes, Rory just laughs) 

Lorelai: So what were you two up to? 

Rory: Nothing. 

Jess walks by and kind of stares. 

Loreila: That was not a nothing look. Spill. 

Rory: Mom, chill its nothing. 

Loreila: But I know... 

Jess (interrupting) Hey Rory, are you busy later? I really need help on an assignment and I am so stuck I think you have already read the book too. (sad look) Pleeeeeease. 

Rory (smiling) Sure, Mom its ok? 

Loreila: Yeah I guess. But tell me. 

Rory: No! 


	4. Studying

Chapter 3 (Studing) 

Cara had gone to find Dean but did not so she went to the one place that was quiet, the bridge. She sat there for awhile when a shadow lumed over her. She looked up and saw Dean looking at her. 

Dean: You really are a lot like him. 

Cara: Like who? 

Dean: Jess 

Cara: Dont tell me that. 

She motions for him to sit down and he does, right next to her. 

Dean: He was trying to be a good older brother. 

Cara: Hes only five minutes older. Besides I am my own girl, not his, not anyones. 

Dean: Someday maybe mine (he whispered not realizing she heard him.) 

Cara leans closer to him and wrappes her arms around his arm and lays her head on his shoulder. Dean is in heaven. She could be the one. 

Cara: What goes on between you two? 

Dean: Oh, Long story. 

Cara: I have all night. Please tell me. 

Dean: Here goes. Rory and I were going out when Jess got here. Things were good. They became friends, even though I hated it. She did not care. She skipped school for him. He broker her arm, left to NY. 

Cara: I remember that. HE felt so horrible. But she made it better, 

Dean: HE came back, nothing was the same and she and I broke up. He and I have never liked each other. 

Cara leans over to him and whispers: You guys will have to get along for my sake. 

Dean smiles and pulls her to him and kisses her. He feels different. He never felt like this with rory. He feels alive. He kisses her harder and she does not pull away. He holds on to her. As he wrappes his arms around her she runs hands up his back. Finally neither one can breath and they must pull away. 

Cara: Lets stay here awhile, ok 

Dean: Ok. Um Cara 

Cara: yeah? 

Dean: Why didnt you tell me who you were when I met you? 

Cara: I said my last name. Besides you never told me you went out with Rory. 

Dean: I just did. 

Cara: It did not seem important. I did not realize you guys had problems. Would you have had dinner with me had you known? 

Dean: I dunno. 

Cara kisses him and they lapse into silence again. Cara feels safe, safer than she has ever felt with any guy in her life, excpet for Jess. 

At the Diner. 

"I dare you," Rory grin, digging out a fluffy glob of Marshmellow puff with her forefinger, and holding out the jar towards jess. "And by the way, you know I septuple dipped....." 

"You didn't have any communicable diseases last time I checked," he grinned. He reaches out. 

But not towards the jar. 

He takes her hand, and from that moment she cannot move. Bringing it up to his mouth, he makes burning eye contact;she is paralyzed, watching him with enormous eyes. 

Slowly, and almost contemplatively, he tilts his head, taking her finger into his mouth. The edge of his teeth lightly scrape for a second over the top of her finger, a thin touch that sends tiny nerves in her body suddenly reeling. His mouth is warm and damp as he pulls it out slowly, his lips closed around it softly; he pauses as the top of it for a second, his tongue lightly brushing over her fingertip, removing the last trace of the sticky cream. He lets my hand drop, and she draws it back slowly, looking down, and she can feel her cheeks burning but she knows she is probably pale. Currents run through her, and the air is thick and electric. She is not sure what to do next. 

"Too sweet for my taste," he says complacently after he swallows, as though nothing's happened at all. She digs her finger into the jar and place it in her mouth again. Standing up, she resolutely screw the lid on. 

Rory: You who likes marshmellow Ice cream. (not looking at him) 

"Did I scare you?" he says softly, cutting her off. His eyes are bright and dark in the warm, dim light of the storeroom. 

He's still sitting on the box, slouched, watching her with an air she can't recognize for a moment. Then, she slowly realizes that particular mood that has no definition; it's the most dangerous one...... 

she nods. 

"No," She says nervously, still nodding, and he smiles in amused disbelief, probably at her stubbornness. 

"My fault," he says easily, and she stands there for a split second. She turns to go, when she feels his hand close in on her wrist. The long fingers easily wrap around it, gently urging her to turn around. Her body responds automatically, while her mind screams warnings. Rory easily ignores them, and they fade into the fog of oblivion. She is powerless, She has no will....... 

He pulls her towards him, tillshe is facing him; he's still sitting down, and she is standing over him as he pulls her closer and closer. His hands go to her waist, and land there gently. 

He rests his head against her stomach, and her fingers subconsciously run themselves through his hair. She is slowly breathing, almost afraid to, afraid to break the spell.........his hands slowly follow her sides, hesitate, and then slide over her back in a motion she is quickly grateful for. They start slowly pulling her down, inch by inch, his other hand parting her knees as he pulls her forward, until she is on his lap, facing him. She feels like she has been shot in the kneecaps; the music's ended and the only sound is breathing, softly melding. A small avalanche of chills find their way down her spine, and everything somehow instinctively tightens. His legs are spread a little, making her more comfortable as he pulls her closer, until she is next to him. The taut outlines of his chest meld to her torso as he lays his head down on her chest, sighing for a moment; she wraps my arms around him lovingly, feeling some kind of protective instinct for a second, as though he were her child. It disappears as his head tilts slowly upward, planting a soft kiss on her clavicle, then upwards, on her neck. Her skin prickles at his touch, leaving small trails of heat in his mouth's wake; the closeness of him, the soft warmth of his lips, his arms around her waist. 

A tiny jolt ran through her as his finger played at the base of her neck, sending off a chord of dissonant screams in every sensitive cell of her body. His hands were soft and slow and almost careful, his mouth, the soft kiss he planted behind her earlobe that suddenly sent another soft shock throughher. He was taking his time, slowly seducing, not jumping into anything with unpracticed haste or thoughtlessness. And he was winning.her fingers lightly followed the strong angles of the lean face, over the cheekbones, and the clean cut jaw, the handsome nose. The skin was soft and warm under her fingertips, golden smooth. 

Her wide blue eyes are filled with a million contrasting emotions; it's easy to see that she's making no effort to resist, no reluctance. She's sinking into Jess slowly, closer and closer, warmer, deeper, until she'll drown, and then he won't be able to help himself. But it won't be here, not like this. For now, all he can do is make her feel, teach her, leave her tied up tight and weak and useless, wanting. he can't stop. 

Her hands are running over his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and through his hair. He knows it's time, so he winds my fingers in her hair, and she slowly bends forward, and lands like a butterfly. 

She draws a breath in between his lips; he lets her linger there for a moment, unsure, just letting the electricity of the touch recede before his lips slowly close in, fitting around her bottom one, just pressing slow and soft until he is suffocating, going mad. he plunges, reckless, unable to hold back. A soft sound forms in her throat, her fingertips are burning on his skin, and her lips open with a gasp; he dives, her mouth sweet and marshmallow sticky, her lips seeking, struggling against his. Breath, another breath. A sound emerges, a tiny clink of her teeth against his, and her mouth is warm and damp, and open......her hips give a small jolt, fitted against his, as his tongue slides in, rough and soft against hers, running over the inside of her lips, drawing back, plundering again. He can feel the softness of each strand sliding in between his fingers as he hold her head in his palms, sliding them down to her neck, one falling softly down her spine. 

Short, irregular breathing between Their lips. They touch, and break, hesitate, touch and break again, and then ferociously crush together, fighting, wanting, needing. 

Rory pulling away: Night Jess. 

Jess: But... 

Rory: we are not studing and I have to go so good night 

She walks out with a small, shy wave, and races down the street, into the evening darkness. 


	5. Double Dating

Chapter 4 (Double Dating) 

Jess and cara are sharing the same room at the present time. Cara is working for Luke. The two teens often fight over the bed and end up sharing when it comes down to it. Luke is trying to get a contractor to come and build a new room, Rory and Cara are becomeing friends. 

At the Gilmore House 

Cara: Hey Ror, what are you doing tomarrow night? 

Rory: I dunno, why? 

Cara: Well I was thinking, what if we forced to guys to get a long for a night? 

Rory: oooo I like, what do you mean? 

Cara: Well, we should go on a kind of double date. But the guys have to ge along. I dunno, a trip to NY maybe? Or Hartford? 

Rory: Sounds good. Hartford. Dean and Jess will kill us let alone each other if we go to NY. 

Cara: We wont tell them then. (Smiling) I have a plan. You ask jess to go with you to Hartford. You take the Bus and Ill ask Dean to do the same. Well sit toghether. You and I and leave them together. When we get there we will just decide to spend the day together. And you and I will shop and be girls and they will have to talk to each other. 

Rory: Not just a night? 

Cara: No a whole day would be better. 

Ror: Good idea. I am gonna go work on Jess 

Cara: Later 

Both girls leave the house. Rory to the diner aqnd Cara to the store. 

Cara with Dean 

Dean is stalking the shelves when cara walks up to him. 

Cara: Dean, can I ask you a favor? 

Dean: Sure anything. 

Cara: GO with me to Hartford tomarrow 

He truns to her unsure if she is serious when he sees she is he chuckels. 

Dean: You want to have me drive? 

Cara:No we can take the bus. That way you dont have to look at the road. 

She gets real close to him and enter twines her fingers in his and smiles. He knows what she means and leans in to give her a small kiss. 

(At the same time Rory is talking to jess.) 

Rory: Jess lets go to Hartford tomarrow. 

Jess: Whoa girl how about 'hey, Hi, or even just a kiss? 

Rory walks up to him and says hi then kisses him and says Hey 

Jess: Whatever you say. (he leans back to her to kiss her. She pulled away and then went back to the Kissing.) 


	6. The Trip

Chapter 5(the trip) 

Cara and Rory had everything planned to the hilt. All they needed where the two guys. And here they both came, from oppisite directions. 

Rory: this should be good. 

Cara: Oh Yeah, I cant wait to see their reactions. 

Jess walks up to Rory and kisses her just as dean does the same to Cara. 

Jess: Whats he doing here? 

Dean: I could ask you the same Cara. 

Cara and rory look at each other: I am sorry what did they say? 

Rory: I have no idea. Oh look the bus is here, come on boys. 

They get on the buss and the girls sit together. Leaving the boys together. 

Jess: This is so not funny Cara. 

Dean: Hey it could have been Rory's idea. 

Rory and Cara just laughed. 

Jess: Nol, it was all cara, dont get me wrong I am sure Rory is loving this, but oinly Cara would have been this mean. 

Cara: Hey, Jessup, I resemble that remark 

Jess: DO NOT CALL ME THAT! 

Cara: Ah poor baby mad? 

Dean: Ok you two separate corners. 

Rory just smiles at Jess and laughs at the two siblings. 

Jess: An you, what is so funny? 

Rory: Well if you really want to know. This trip was to get you two (poitning at dean and Jess) to get a long, and now you two (pointing at Cara and Jess) are making it all worth while. 

The bus ride was pretty silent, except for the occasonal laugh from one of the girls when the guys got on each other's nerves. When the bus finally stopped in Hartford the girls got off and waited for the guys. 

Jess: so are we spending the entire day with each other? 

Dean? Or are you guys gonna leaves us,a dn handcuff us together. 

Cara: No there is an idea. Rory got the cuffs? 

Rory: Oh let me look. 

Jess: Damn it Dean, keep your mouth shut, your gonna give them ideas. 

Dean: they wouldnt? 

Cara: Oh I would. 

Rory laughing: me too. 

Jess walks up to rory and kisses her: Could you really go all day without me doing that? 

Dean is disgusted. 

Rory: Um Well... 

Cara: Come on rory be strong. 

Dean pulls cara into a kiss 

Cara: Ok not that strong. No handcuffs on the guys. 


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 6 (Aftermath) 

Well they day actually went quiet well, until the four ran into Emily and Richard having lunch. 

Everyone was walking down the street when Dean suddenly turned to Rory with a 'lets get out of here look.' 

Dean: Oh Fuck Me 

Rory: Whats wrong Dean? 

All he had to do was point and she knew. 

Rory: Oh, God. 

Jess: Whats wrong? 

Rory: My grandparents are coming. 

Cara: Is that a problem? 

Dean: They hated me.(dean smiles and pats jess on the shoulder) So good luck Jess. 

Rory: Crap, they saw us. Jess be nice, please. 

Before he could respond Emily Gilmore walked up to Rory and looked from jess, to dean to Cara. She seemed to not approve of any of them. 

Rory: Grandma, Grandpa. Hey, how are you? 

Richard: Rory, how are you this afternoon? 

Emily: Who are these people?(in her usual tone of I know more than you and your not good enough for my grand daughter) 

Richard: Emily be nice. 

Jess: I am Jess, ma'me. Sir. (he reached out his hand and Richard shook it.) 

Richard: nice to meet you young man. Tell me something about yourself. 

Jess: What do you want to know? 

Richard starts to walk Jess away from the group and leaves the rest with Emily. Jess looks at Rory for help and she just holds her hands up in surrender. 

Richard: Well what do your parents do? Are you dating my granddaugther? Are you going to college? Are you the one who broke her? Do you like Dean? 

Jess: I don't really know my father, he left when I was young sir, My mom is a drunk and sent me to live with my Uncle in Stars Hallow, best thing she could have done. Yes. I am not sure, I did not plan on it until I met Rory and she changed me, now I want to. Yes. No. 

Richard: I like you young man. Your honest. Now about Rory... 

Jess: Sir before you waste any breath, Loreila already told me if I hurt Rory, ever, I would be buried where no one could find the body and if they did they could not recognize it. 

Richard: thats my daughter, well then lets get back to save them from Emily. 

Meanwhile: 

Rory; grandma, hi. 

Emily: Well young lady arent you going to introduce me to "them". 

Rory: Um yeah sure. You remember dean and this is Cara, she is Jess's sister and my friend. 

Emily: Well I don't think I like you being out here without your mother. 

Rory: Grandma Cara and I are trying to get the guys to get along, really we are fine. 

Richard and Jess walk up. 

Richard: Well Emily lets go, I have seen and heard enough. 

Emily: But Richard... 

Richard: Come on. Good bye rory. 

Rory: Good bye grandma and grandpa. 

The grandparents leave and Jess's arms go around Rory. 

Rory: was it bad? 

Dean smiling think how great this is gonna be. 

Jess: He likes me. 

Rory stops and looks at Jess: What do you mean? 

Dean: How can he, you lie a lot or something? 

Jess: What you want the entire conversation? 

Cara: I do, I do. 

Jess: Shut up cara. 

Dean: Come on Jess tell us. I am dying to know. 

Jess: Fine. (looking at Rory) Your grandfather said "Well what do your parents do? Are you dating my granddaugther? Are you going to college? Are you the one who broke her? Do you like Dean?" 

Rory: Oh God, what did you say? 

Jess: "I don't really know my father, he left when I was young sir, My mom is a drunk and sent me to live with my Uncle in Stars Hallow, best thing she could have done. Yes. I am not sure, I did not plan on it until I met Rory and she changed me, now I want to. Yes. No." 

Rory is so shocked.: I cant believe you were honset and he likes you. Thats cool. 

Dean just walked off toward the bus stop. They all headed home. 

The Gilmore House.: 

Rory walks in and huffs all the way to her mom's room. 

Loreila: Hi babe.(turns to see the look of hate in rory's eyes) What happened? Dean and Jess go at it and leave each other in a bloody pulp. Oooh did Jess win? Dean cannot have won. Tell me, tell me. 

Rory: We ran into **YOUR **mother and father in Hartford. They came to say hi and all grandma did was be mean to Cara and Dean. 

Lor: What about Jess? 

Rory: Grandpa stole him and when they came back guess what happened. 

Lor: Um...Grampa killed him? No no he... 

Rory: Liked him! 

Lor: No!?!? 

Rory: Yeah, grandpa likes Jess. 

Lor: Did Jess lie? 

Rory: No he told grandpa everything, even how he 'broke' me. 

Lor: this calls for a celebration, To Lukes. 

At Lukes: 

Luke: Cara, get down here and help your brother! 

Loreila: So having issues Lukey? 

Luke: Shut up and drink your coffee. 

Loreila: SO how are the twins? 

Taylor storms into the diner before Luke can answer. 

Taylor: Luke that nephew of yours has done it again. 

Luke: Done what Taylor? 

Taylor: There is a chalk outline of a girl giving a peace sign in front of my store. 

Luke smiles knowing who did it.: Taylor Jess did not do it. 

Babette: Loreila, Luke oh migod, have you seen my newest Gnomes? 

Loreila: What happened? 

Babette: They are in a very akward position. 

Loreila laughs. Luke grabs her hand and yells to Ceaser to hold down the fort. Luke takes Loreila upstairs. 

Loreila: Luke I am confused. 

Luke: You will see. Cara! Get in here now. 

Cara: What's up Uncle Luke? 

Luke: Where is the book? 

Cara: What? 

Luke: I know you take pictures everytime you do a prank and I know this is your style not Jess's. Hand it over. 

Jess walks in an is listening, 

Jess: Cara, what oh what did you do this time? 

Cara: I one uped you. 

Loriela: I am still confused. 

Luke: Remember all of Jess's pranks? (she nods) Well Cara upped him and now I know she took pictures of the Gnomes and the outline. 

Cara gives Luke the book and he show Loreila. 

Loreila: Oh my Gosh, That is great, Cara you have to show Rory. 

Luke: I think you should be punished. 

Loreila: No Luke, that was great the Gnomes are on top of each other and one is in the tree. I love the outline. I like you Cara, Luke Can we keep her, please? 

Luke: Oh Good god. 


End file.
